


1747

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 1747, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Development, Childhood Trauma, Depiction of Violence, Depression, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, also es is nurn bisschen rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Friedrich wohnt ganz alleine auf seinem Schloss Sanssouci. Bis Katte für ein halbes Jahr zu Besuch kommt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



**Szene 1**

Da saß er, den Blick starr auf die Wand gerichtet. So dachte er oft nach. Er dachte auch über vieles nach. Seine sturmgrauen Augen enthielten in seinem versteinerten Gesicht wohl noch am meisten Leben. Seine Finger krallten sich in kalter Starre in die Armlehnen des großen Sessels seines Arbeitszimmers. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannt, ausdruckslos, bis auf die Augen. Die Dinge über die er nachdachte hielten ihn gefangen, spannten seine Finger, versteinerten ihn. Er verfiel oft in solche Nachdenklichkeiten, und bis jetzt hatte noch keiner herausgefunden, wie man ihn wieder herausholen konnte, wenn er erst einmal so dasaß. Nichts von der Außenwelt schien ihn oder sein Bewusstsein zu berühren. Die Zeit schien um ihn herum still zu stehen. Sogar die Staubpartikel erstarrten in der Luft. Aber das war nur Einbildung derer, die ihn so sahen. Und das waren nicht viele. Er schien fast die Hälfte seiner Zeit so zu verbringen, in Wirklichkeit war es wahrscheinlich mehr. Ein tiefer Schmerz ergriff ihn dann. Eine Einsamkeit, die seinen Mut schluckte Gesellschaft zu suchen. Und so saß er da. Immer alleine, immer einsam. Das Licht der Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien glitt über seinen Hinterkopf, der über der Lehne herausragte. Sie wanderte über seine dunklen Locken, berührte nie sein starres Gesicht, tropfte auf die Armlehne, und fiel schließlich plump zu Boden. Dort kroch das Licht weiter, bis es eine unsichtbare Barriere der Dunkelheit zu treffen schien, die es verschlang. Dann wurde das Zimmer in Schwärze getaucht. Der Tag war vergangen. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Und Friedrich saß immer noch unbewegt da. Einen Moment dröhnte die absolute Stille in seinen Ohren, dann ein scharfes Einatmen, ein Zucken. Ein zischendes Ausatmen. Friedrich streckte seine starren Finger, seine Augen wanderten stumpf zu Boden. Es war einer seiner schlechten Tage gewesen. Sein Flötenspiel hatte ihn nicht ablenken können. Wortlos stand er langsam auf und schlurfte um den Sessel herum. Bewegungslos stand er in der Mitte des Zimmers, seine Augen wanderten über die Wände, Möbel, und Bilder, die er in der Dunkelheit kaum ausmachen konnte. Friedrich spürte die Stille, die sein kleines Reich ergriffen hatte, die Luft stand still mit ihm und der Zeit. Er konnte sich losreißen von diesem Anblick, der ohnehin nicht in seinem Gehirn registriert wurde. Noch immer hielt der Schatten der Vergangenheit ihn fest. Langsam und mit schleifenden Füßen machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Bett. An solchen Tagen schlief er in Klamotten, er konnte seine kalten Hände nicht dazu bewegen die Gürtelschnalle zu öffnen, geschweige denn die Knöpfe des Hemds. Es war, als hätte ihn das Nachdenken körperlich ausgelaugt.

**Szene 2**

Am nächsten Morgen saß er mit Kopfschmerzen am Esstisch. Er bewunderte die Marmorsäulen, das wohl Teuerste im gesamten Schloss. Seine langsamen Gedanken benebelten seinen Geist wie Watte, und schirmten ihn vor Schmerz. Die Dienerin kam und brachte sein Frühstück: warme Kartoffeln. Sie wartete mit gesenktem Haupt, bis er sie wegschickte. Er aber drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und betrachtete sie. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern sie eingestellt zu haben. Aber er war in einer seiner Phasen, in der er sich nicht an vieles erinnern konnte. Manchmal war er rastlos und tigerte die Gänge seines Schlosses auf und ab. Seine Gedanken konnten an solchen Tagen nicht still sitzen. Er war dann oft gereizt, seine Finger flirrten aggressiv über die Löcher der Flöte. Er war oft kurz davor sie aus Zorn in eine Ecke zu werfen, bis ihm einfiel, was diese Flöte bedeutete. Er wurde hysterisch, wenn er in der Bibliothek saß, und nicht schneller lesen konnte, als seine Finger blättern wollten. Er saß oft nicht am Tisch, aß oft nichts, schrieb mit spritzender Feder zusammenhangslose Worte auf, riss Briefumschläge auf, antwortete sarkastisch auf Wünsche des Volkes, wanderte ziellos im Garten. Aber Friedrich hatte Phasen, in denen sein Leben stillstand, und diese Woche war so eine Phase. Seine Augen hingen an den weichen, braunen Haaren des Mädchens. Ihr niedergeschlagener Blick machte ihn noch wehmütiger. Er schwieg. Sie schwieg, so wie sie es sollte. Mit der Messerspitze des Silbermessers, das Teil eines teuren Sets war, tippte er gedankenverloren auf den Tellerrand. Er legte das Messer wieder hin, er wusste nicht, was er tat. Seine andere Hand lag rastlos in seinem Schoß. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu dem Mädchen. Er stand auf und schritt mit unendlich langsamen Schrittchen auf sie zu. Sie blieb so bewegungslos wie zuvor stehen. Seine hagere, fast schon abgemagerte Gestalt stand vor ihr. Er wollte sie gerne fragen, wie sie hieß. Aber seine Zunge lag wie Blei in seinem Mund, machte nicht das, was er wollte. Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Das einzige Anzeichen seines Vorhabens war das kurze Einatmen durch seine Nase. Die angehaltene Luft strömte nach kurzer Zeit wieder hinaus. Er hatte seinen Gedankengang schon wieder vergessen. Was sie wohl verdiente? Konnte ja nicht zu schlecht sein. Er drehte sich wieder zum Tisch hin. Die Kartoffeln hatten schon aufgehört zu dampfen. Friedrich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Er starrte den Tisch an. Er hatte keinen Appetit. Die Vorstellung an den mehligen Geschmack der Kartoffeln in seinem Mund ließ ihn schwer schlucken, er wendete den Blick ab. Der saure Geschmack von Magensäure hatte sich in seiner Kehle gesammelt. Er hob die Hand. Nur das Rascheln der Kleidung des Dienstmädchens war Zeuge der Auswirkung seiner Geste. Die Sonne schien wieder auf seinen Hinterkopf, badete seine ganze Gestalt in ihrem goldenen Licht, aber seine Füße waren zu schwer, um sich umzudrehen.

**Szene 3**

Er hatte sich ein Buch von Voltair aus dem Bücherregal gezogen. Er fuhr mit seinen blassen Fingern über den rauen Einband. Sie strichen über die Verzierungen auf dem Buchrücken, fuhren die eingesenkten Buchstaben nach, und griffen nach den Rändern des Einbands, um das Buch zu öffnen. Fast automatisch trugen ihn seine Füße zu seinem Lesesessel, er ließ sich nieder, lehnte sich nach hinten. So blieb er eine Weile sitzen. Seine grauen Augen betrachteten bewegungslos den Einband, dann die erste Seite. Die Zweite. Die Dritte. Unablässig lasen sie die Wörter, ohne diese zu registrieren. Sie verstanden nicht, was sie sahen. Zu beschäftigt waren sie mit den Bildern, die sich in Friedrichs Kopf befanden. Von links nach rechts fuhren sie über die Zeilen, und sahen dabei Hände, Augen, und noch vieles mehr, was sie auf einer einfachen Buchseite niemals gefunden hätten. Eine Leere verbarg sich im Inneren Friedrichs Brust, sein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft, seine Lungen pumpten Luft, mit derer sie die Leere zu füllen hofften. Seine Augen wanderten auf die nächste Seite. Von oben nach unten, von links nach rechts. Zeile für Zeile. Französische Wörter tanzten in seinen Ohren, stiegen zu einer Sturmwolke an, deren Gewittern in seinem Schädel dröhnte und wiederhallte. Er war so müde, dass seine Augen brannten. Eine eisige Kälte erfasste ihn, die keine Hitze der Welt zu wärmen vermochte. Nur einmal die Augen schließen. So müde. Das Buch entglitt seinen kraftlosen Fingern, mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete es auf dem Holzboden. Aber seine Augen lasen immer noch Zeile für Zeile. Von oben nach unten, von links nach rechts. Immer weiter, Zeile für Zeile. So lasen sie Bilder in seinem Kopf. Er versank in seinem Schmerz, in seiner Einsamkeit. Ein Bellen ließ ihn blinzeln. Starr blickte er nach vorne. Das Geräusch brauchte eine Weile, bis es in seinem Bewusstsein angelangt war. Sein Kopf drehte sich langsam nach rechts, wie als würde er dort etwas anders sehen als Bücherreihe auf Bücherreihe. Das Fenster war geschlossen, doch das Bellen drang durch das dicke Glas, durch sein Ohr, und in sein Gehirn. Ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen stand Friedrich auf. Seine Beine schienen schmerzend schwer, aber sie trugen ihn zielstrebig dahin, wo er hinwollte. Nach draußen. Die stickige Luft war ihm auf einmal zu viel geworden. Sie verklebte seine Lungen, seine Atemzüge verkürzten sich. Es war als würden die Wände auf ihn zukommen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, doch der Gang schien sich zu verlängern. Die rosa schimmernden Zierdesofas lachten ihm hämisch entgegen. Das Gold neigte sich zu ihm runter und streifte sein blasses Gesicht. Die Bilder fielen von den Wänden und begruben ihn unter einer Schicht aus Kunst, Gedanken, Trauer und Trivialität. Mit voller Kraft stießen seine Finger auf die hölzerne Tür am Ende des Ganges. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf den Staub, der in der Luft hing, erhellten die Wände, brachten das Gold zum Glänzen. Friedrich schloss die Türen schnell hinter sich, wie als könnten ihm seine Hirngespinste nach draußen folgen. Beunruhigt die Tür im Rücken zu haben ging er ziellos die Treppe in der Mitte des Gartens nach unten. Das Grün schien ihm zu prachtvoll, es stach ihm in den Augen. Der Brunnen war zu groß, er überragte ihn um einiges. Sein Blick war jedoch nach vorne gewandt und führte ihn im Kreis um den Brunnen. Eine Runde, zwei Runden, drei Runden, immer so weiter. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wie viele Runden er gelaufen war, aber Schritte, die die Treppe runterkamen kündigten die Ankunft einer seiner Diener an. Er blieb stehen, schaute nach vorne. Er sah grün, überall nur grün. „Mein Herr.“ Nur Schweigen erwartete ihn. Es schien eine Ewigkeit anzudauern. Das waren sie wahrscheinlich schon gewohnt. Das Schweigen. Sie zählten vielleicht im Kopf mit wie lange sie warten mussten, bis sie unaufgefordert weitersprechen konnten. „Wie Ihr angeordnet habt, wurde das Gästetzi-“ „Pscht!“ Sofort verstummte der Diener und wartete auf weitere Anordnungen, aber Friedrichs Gedanken waren schon wieder abgeschweift, nichts konnte sie für lange halten. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihm trotz der Wärme über seine Arme, und löste ein Schaudern aus, welches sich über seinem ganzen Rücken ausbreitete. Er drehte sich um und starrte dem Diener in die Augen. Ohne Zweifel sahen sie dort etwas ganz anderes, verloren wie sie waren. Verloren in der Vergangenheit. Er wollte nach dem Namen des Dieners fragen, aber seine Zunge wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Nur ein leiser A-Laut kam über seine Lippen. Der Diener schwieg taktvoll. Die Gänsehaut hatte sich wieder gelegt und ihm wurde wieder warm. Sein Kopf tat immer noch weh. Es war ein pulsierender Schmerz, der von seinem Hinterkopf aus bis in die Schläfen zog. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Friedrich seine Augen, dann öffnete er sie wieder langsam. Er sah verwirrt seinen Diener an, ein trauriger Blick, schwerer Blick. Er atmete flach ein und hauchte schon fast: „Sprecht.“ Der Diener fuhr unbeirrt und sehr professionell fort: „Wie Ihr angeordnet habt, wurde das Gästezimmer vorbereitet. Es steht jederzeit bereit. Für den Empfang wird der Salon Morgen aufgeheizt.“ Dann schwieg der Diener wieder mit einer respektvollen Haltung und wartete auf eine Entlassung oder auf weitere Anweisungen. Ein langer Moment der Stille legte sich über die Zwei. Friedrich versuchte zu entschlüsseln, was ihm da gerade gesagt worden war. Als die Worte angekommen waren, versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wen er denn eingeladen hatte. Als die Erinnerungen nicht kommen wollten wurde er leicht panisch. Wer wollte da in sein kleines Heiligtum einbrechen. Wer würde ihn stören? Seine Mundhöhle wurde trocken, Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Mit wem würde er morgen kommunizieren müssen? In seinem momentanen Zustand bereitete ihm der bloße Gedanke an ein Gespräch Bauchschmerzen. Er wollte nur noch Schweigen, sich seinen Gedanken hingeben, oder sich in sein tiefstes Inneres zurückziehen. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um fragen zu können: „Wer?“ Der Diener überging das leise Krächzen und antwortete in respektvollem Ton: „Hans Hermann von Katte, mein Herr.“

 **Szene** 4

Er saß wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer, die Zeit hatte wieder eine Pause gemacht, und das Sonnenlicht wanderte ungehindert über den Rücken Friedrichs. Seine Augen waren wieder auf die Wand geheftet und würden wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell loslassen. Er fühlte nichts. Die Leere hatte sich weiter ausgebreitet. Auch heute Morgen war sein Appetit flöten gegangen, anders als er selbst, der seine Flöte schon seit Tagen kaum angerührt hatte. Vielleicht waren seine Finger zu kalt, vielleicht war sein Atem zu kurz, vielleicht waren seine Augen zu stumpf, vielleicht war sein Herz zu leblos, um den Tönen Bedeutung zu geben. Vielleicht, und das war am wahrscheinlichsten, war er einfach zu müde, um auch nur in die Nähe des Flötenetuis zu gehen. Seine Kleidung hatte er noch nicht gewechselt, es war ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Nur die Hände vor seinen Augen hatte er gesehen, nur diese großen, schweren Hände. Und er war zurückgeschreckt. Fest hatte er nachts die Augen zugekniffen, bis er Lichtpunkte sah. Schwere, große Hände. Die hatte er dann nicht mehr gesehen, aber sobald er seine Augenmuskulatur entspannt hatte, waren sie wieder da gewesen. Und ein leiser fiepender Laut war ihm entwichen. Aber das hatte er nicht gehört. Nur das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren hatte er gehört. Und Stille hatte er gehört. Sie hätte fast sein Trommelfell zerstört, so laut war sie gewesen. Seine Finger krallten sich wieder in seine Armlehnen, hielten ihn fest, dort wo er war, im hier und jetzt. Ob schon jemand das Buch aufgehoben hatte, dass ihm am vorherigen Tag runtergefallen war? Wohl eher nicht. Die Diener kamen selten in das Gebäude, so wie es ihnen befohlen war. Er sollte vielleicht seine Hunde besuchen. Sie langweilten sich bestimmt. Und diese Hände, sie waren wieder da. Und dann noch ein gequältes Gesicht. Gefroren in einem Ausdruck der Angst. Blut, Stille. Er wollte seine Augen davor verschließen, aber die Bilder verfolgten ihn. Er konnte ihnen nicht entkommen. Das Sonnenlicht war jetzt schon weitergewandert. So müde. War da nicht etwas gewesen? Er schloss seine Augen, nur für einen kurzen Moment. Aber der Schlaf wollte nie kommen. Nicht jetzt, und auch sonst nie. Nicht einmal nachts, wenn er sich wünschte durch tiefe Ohnmacht des Schlafes Erlösung zu finden. Es sollte ihm nie gewährt sein. Ach genau! Da war ja noch der Gast, der sicher schon eine Weile warten musste. Aber es war nichts Ungewöhnliches an seinem Verhalten, wenn er Gäste warten ließ. Das machte er oft so. Hans Herman von Katte. Dem war er noch nie begegnet, komisch eigentlich. Und nach diesem kurzen Abstecher in die Gegenwart versank Friedrich wieder in Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannt, ausdruckslos, bis auf die Augen.

**Szene 5**

Als er aus seiner Starre erwachte war es schon wieder dunkel. Der Tag schien so kurz. Seine jugendlichen Gesichtszüge verzogen sich keinen Millimeter. Er meinte seine Gelenke knacken zu hören, als er aufstand, er ging zu der Tür, die zum Salon führte. Er war bereit mit dem Mann zu reden, der sich für ein halbes Jahr hier aufhalten wollte. Das hieß ja nicht, dass Friedrich auch ein halbes Jahr mit ihm reden musste. Wahrscheinlich würde Friedrich sich zurückziehen in die wenigen Zimmer, die nur für ihn bestimmt waren. Er würde viel Zeit mit den Hunden verbringen. Die Tür knarzte, als er sie öffnete. Dahinter lag ein gut beleuchteter Raum, und auch ein warmer. Der Mann, der noch kurz zuvor in einem Sessel vor sich hin gedöst hatte, war sofort aufgestanden und hielt sich nun kerzengerade auf seinen Beinen, die vermutlich eingeschlafen waren. Friedrich schaffte es in seiner Benommenheit auf den jungen Mann zuzugehen. Der andere verbeugte sich, wie es sich ziemte. „Eure Majestät:“ Höflich genug, befand Friedrich. Nachdem sich Hans Herman von Katte wieder aufgerichtet hatte, brauchte Friedrich einen Moment, um seine Gedanken  soweit zu ordnen, dass er gesprächsfähig war. „Begleitet mich doch in mein Arbeitszimmer“, brachte er hervor. Der etwas verwahrlost aussehende König ging voran in den dunklen Raum. Kein Diener hatte sich hierher gewagt, um die ganzen Kerzen anzumachen. So fand sich Herman von Katte in einer sehr bizarren Situation wieder. Er saß im Dunkeln vor seinem König, der unrasiert, blass, und mager in den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch gesunken war. Ein Schweigen breitete sich aus, welches den Gast unruhig werden ließ. Wie aber jeder Edelmann, der etwas auf sich hielt, ließ er sich es nicht anmerken, und wartete darauf, dass der König etwas von sich geben würde. Nach einer Weile wurde sein Warten belohnt mit den Worten: „Herzlich Willkommen auf Sanssouci. Ich wünsche ihm einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“ Sofort erwiderte der Gast den Gruß mit: „Es ist mir eine Ehre mit Ihrer Majestät zusammen in einem Schloss zu hausen.“ Friedrich schaute gedankenverloren an seinem Gast vorbei. „Natürlich ist sein Besuch nur rein politischer Natur. Falls er irgendetwas wünscht soll er einen Diener rufen.“ Die Aussage war klar: Stör mich nicht, wenn dir was nicht passt, sag es jemand anderem. Aber damit kam Hans klar. Das war schließlich der König, der würde sich sicher nicht mit ihm abgeben wollen, wenn er doch sehr einfach Gesellschaft edlerer Herkunft haben konnte. „Wie es Eure Majestät wünschen.“

**Szene 6**

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Friedrich gar nicht erst die Mühe beim Frühstück zu erscheinen. Sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen von draußen durch das Fenster ins Zimmer fielen stand er auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte weder das Bedürfnis noch die Notwendigkeit seinen Gast zu sehen. Einige Zeit später kam ein Diener, und räumte das Feldbett weg. Bevor sich dieser anderen Aufgaben widmen konnte hielt ihn Friedrich mit einer einfachen Geste auf. „Wie geht es Hans Herman von Katte?“ „Er hat ein Lob für die Küche ausgesprochen, danach hat er nach Eurer Befindlichkeit gefragt. Das Schloss scheint ihm sehr zuzusprechen.“ „Natürlich tut es das.“, knurrte Friedrich. Es wäre eine Beleidigung gewesen, hätte er Beschwerden geäußert. Nicht nur, weil dies das persönliche Schloss des Königs war, sondern schlicht und ergreifend, weil dies Friedrichs Zufluchtsort war, man konnte schon fast von einem Heiligtum sprechen. Trotz seiner gestrigen Gleichgültigkeit war es ihm komischerweise wichtig, was dieser Gast von seinem Schloss dachte. Die Leere hatte sich ein bisschen gefüllt, sein Herzschlag schmerzte nicht mehr ganz so fürchterlich, seine Lungen konnten wieder atmen, sein Blick war wieder scharf. Er fühlte sich nach einem Spaziergang, aber er wollte seinem Gast nicht über den Weg laufen. Er würde ihn so oder so früher oder später zu Gesicht bekommen. Es war wie gesagt ein Besuch politischer Natur, und als solcher waren Besprechungen unabdingbar. Hauptsächlich Besprechungen über Militär. Das konnte Friedrich nicht ausstehen, gleichzeitig konnte er auch nicht ihre Wichtigkeit bestreiten. Er bemerkte, dass der Diener immer noch da war, und gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Sobald dieser aus der Tür war stand Friedrich auf und öffnete die Schublade des Schrankes, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums stand. Darin befand sich sein Flötenetui mit seiner Flöte darin. Zärtlich strich er über das Instrument, das er nun in Händen hielt. Das Holz war durch die viele Benutzung schon speckig geworden, aber es war seidenweich und steckte voller Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an gute Zeiten. Liebevoll steckte Friedrich das Mundstück auf den Corpus. Fast schon andächtig ging er zu dem Notenständer, der nie weggepackt wurde und immer dastand, für die Launen des Königs bereit. Mit bedächtiger Langsamkeit hob er das Instrument zu seinem Mund und entlockte ihm einen zarten ersten Ton. Weich und süß klang der Ton durch die Stille des ganzen Raumes. Eine kleine Bewegung der Finger veranlasste einen neuen Ton, und so reihten sich die Töne aneinander und bildeten eine Melodie. Ein sanftes Vibrato mischte sich in das Crescendo, baute sich auf, und fiel dann wieder schlagartig ab. Tiefe langsame Triolen beendeten das Stück und die danach  herrschende Stille lastete schwer an Bedeutung. Ein Schauder fuhr über Friedrichs Rücken. Er hielte so lange aus, wie nur möglich, und als er die Stille nicht länger ertragen konnte fing er erneut an. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen und spielte, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er ließ die Musik über sich waschen. Es lenkte ihn ab, gab ihm etwas zu tun. Musik war eine seiner wenigen Freunde, neben seinen Hunden und seinem Musiklehrer. Die Sonne zusammen mit der Musik hob seine Laune erheblich, und schon bald konnte er sich ein Lächeln abringen, welches vor wenigen Stunden noch so unmöglich erschienen war. Mit nicht nur ein wenig Wehmut nahm er die Lippen von der Flöte und nahm sie auseinander. Er gab Acht, dass er die filigranen Metallklappen nicht verbog, und der Kork keine Risse bekam. Diese Flöte war das einzig Gute, was ihm aus seiner Kindheit noch geblieben war. Es war genauso Zufluchtsort, wie sein Schloss. Sein Schloss, seine Hunde, seine Flöte. Das war alles, was er brauchte, um glücklich zu sein. Mehr war da nicht. Er wünschte der Besuch wäre nicht da. Es machte ihn immer ein wenig paranoid, wenn er wusste, dass jemand in dem Schloss rumlief. Ohne Hans Herman von Katte wäre alles gut. Aber er war dennoch König, und obwohl ihm dies ein bestimmtes Maß an Rückzug erlaubte, so zwang es ihm doch die Pflicht auf sich dem Regieren hinzugeben. Und das Regieren wiederum verlangte nach menschlicher Interaktion, so sehr ihn das auch peinigte.

**Szene 7**

So gab es sich, dass er nervös am Mittagessen teilnahm. Sein Gast war noch nicht erschienen, aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, es war schließlich noch zu früh, und es hätte sich nicht geschickt für den Besuch so früh schon dazusitzen. Er musste warten, bis ein Diener ihn holte, und das würde erst passieren, wenn das Essen schon auf dem Tisch stand. Was Etikette anbelangte: Es ziemte sich auch für den König nicht, dass er so früh bei Tische saß. Aber wie gesagt, er war der König und konnte sich solche Freiheiten erlauben. Es schien ihm belanglos, was sein Gast von ihm dachte. Die Sonne war auf dieser Seite des Schlosses angelangt und schien jetzt direkt auf den Tisch, der erst vor kurzem reingetragen worden war. Die Melodie der Flöte spielte sich mit beruhigender Wirkung in seinem Kopf ab, nahm ihm ein bisschen seiner Unruhe und Genervtheit. Die Dienerin kam und brachte das Essen. Sie verneigte sich tief vor ihm und wartete auf Anweisungen. Diesmal beachtete Friedrich ihre braunen Haare kaum, bevor er das Zeichen gab wegzutreten. Mit einem Knicks war sie wieder weg. Die Ankunft des Gastes würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Mit eisernem Willen zerdrückte Friedrich das mulmige Gefühl, welches sich in seinem Bauch gebildet hatte und starrte stoisch auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches, dort, wo ein einsamer Teller Platz gefunden hatte. Das Glänzen des Porzellans, dort, wo sich das Licht spiegelte, prägte sich in Friedrichs Hirn. So ein sauberer Teller, mit dem Besteck penibel daneben gereiht, so wie es sich gehörte. Friedrich wurde des Starrens müde, was eine Seltenheit war und schaute nach rechts zum Fenster raus. Die Sonne blendete ihn und Lichtpunkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, also schaute er wieder weg. Es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte er Schritte vor der Tür hören. Er atmete tief durch und wappnete sich für das kommende Mahl. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem die Tür aufging, waren seine Augen geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er noch, wie der Angestellte, der Herman von Katte hierhergeführt hatte, die Tür hinter besagtem Mann schloss. Dieser war schon mitten in einer tiefen Verbeugung, die die angemessene Zeit dauerte. Selbstbewusst richtete er sich wieder auf und wartete, bis sein König ihn heranwinkte. Friedrich aber ließ sich Zeit seinen Gegenüber zu betrachten. Sein Alter war ihm unbekannt, sein Gesicht rang jedoch mit der weißgepuderten Perücke um den Vorrang der Schätzung seines Alters. Er trug edle, teure Kleidung, die ihn aber nicht nur als Edelmann, sondern auch als Soldaten kennzeichneten. Seine gebräunte Haut ließ die Narben auf seinem Gesicht und auf seinen Händen als blasse Linien hervorstehen. Und diese grünen Augen. Abgehärtet, alt, und trotzdem so leuchtend, voller Lebensenergie. Friedrich sah sie funkeln, und hätten sie sich direkt angeschaut, hätten sich ihre Blicke getroffen, so hätten sie sich in seine gebohrt, da war sich Friedrich sicher. Trotz der langen Stille blieb der Mann vor ihm standhaft und rührte sich nicht, wie als sei ihm das Ganze unangenehm, und das bewunderte Friedrich. Er selbst war nie ein Mann der Geduld gewesen. Das hatte sich schon früh gezeigt. Aber dieser Herr vor ihm war voller Erfahrungen, die ihm zu einem starken Charakter gemacht hatten, so selbstbewusst, dass ihm das lange Schweigen zwischen ihm und seinem Gastgeber nicht unangenehm war. Langsam hob Friedrich seine rechte Hand. Für eine Sekunde hing sie so in der Luft, dann zuckten sein Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger kaum merklich in einer winkenden Geste. Regungslosigkeit fiel für einen kurzen Moment über die ganze Szene. Dann senkte sich Friedrichs Hand und sein Gast ging auf den Platz mit dem Teller zu. Seine edlen Lederschuhe klackerten mit ihrer Holzsohle auf dem ebenso edlen Marmor. Wie als hätte er die Situation gerochen kam ein Diener von hinten, ging um den Tisch herum und rückte den Stuhl für Herman von Katte nach hinten. Mit anmutiger Grazie setzte dieser sich, nicht ein Kleiderrascheln war zu hören. Ein zweiter Diener kam, und den Herrschaften wurde das Essen auf die Teller geladen. Fleisch, Soße, und natürlich Kartoffeln. Bedächtig und minimalistisch wurden die Esswerkzeuge bedient. Friedrich aß langsamer als sein Gast, der sich versuchte dem Tempo anzupassen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schaffte er das Fleisch noch langsamer zu schneiden, als Friedrich, was zu einer weiteren sehr skurrilen Situation führte. Friedrich, der wusste, dass er eher weniger aß, versuchte in solch einem Tempo zu essen, dass sie beide gleichzeitig fertig würden. Hans hingegen versuchte sich der Höflichkeit und Etikette halber dem Esstempo seines Gastgebers anzupassen. Immer langsamer krebsten sie auf den nahezu Stillstand zu. Als Friedrich schließlich aufgab und seine Gabel weglegte tat Hans es ihm sofort gleich, und wartete bis Friedrich das Gespräch anfing. Dieser folgte dann doch endlich den allgemeinen sozialen Regeln und begann das Gespräch mit einer unverfänglichen Frage. „Wie gefällt ihnen mein Schloss. Haben sie schon die Gärten besichtigt?“ Es war mehr eine Formsache, als eine ernste Frage. Niemand hätte sich getraut dem König zu sagen, dass sein Schloss ein wenig mehr Sonne vertragen könnte, oder, dass die Wandbeläge absolut geschmacklos waren. Und auch wenn es sich jemand so gedacht hätte, dann hätte Friedrich es nicht hören wollen. Sowas hört niemand gerne über das eigene Zuhause. „Ein prachtvolles Schloss, Eure Majestät. Und ebenso prachtvolle Gärten. Mir fielen die exotischen Pflanzen sofort ins Auge.“ Friedrich hörte die Antwort kaum, da er sowieso ungefähr wusste, was gesagt würde. „Ich hoffe er wird seinen restlichen Aufenthalt hier genießen. Man kann nachmittags die Stadt besichtigen, wenn man danach verlangt. Auch das Spazierengehen durch die Gärten dient als guter Zeitvertreib.“ Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte, verschränkte die Finger und legte sein Kinn auf sie. Er wollte sich wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer verkriechen, dort, wo seine Flöte wartete, wo er sich in Arbeit stürzen konnte. Oder die Bibliothek, wo viele Werke warteten, die es verdient hatten ein zweites Mal gelesen zu werden. Vielleicht könnte er auch seine Hunde besuchen, er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen doch vernachlässigt. „Ich danke Euch für Eure Vorschläge, mein Herr. Sie werden mir sehr hilfreich sein. Wenn Ihr mir eine Frage gestattet: Dürfte ich Eurem Flötenspiel lauschen?“

**Szene 8**

Es war ein Wunder, dass Friedrich über die Jahre keinen Kreis in sein Parkett gelaufen hatte. Er versuchte gar nicht erst seine lauten stampfenden Schritte zu dämpfen. Ja, er versuchte genau das Gegenteil. Mit voller Kraft trat er auf den Boden ein. Schritt für Schritt, immer im Kreis. Der Kreis der Wut. Wie kleine Donnerschläge hallten die Schritte nicht nur durch den Raum, sondern durch das ganze Schloss. Seine Arme hielt er verkrampft hinter seinem Rücken fest. Rechte Hand, linker Arm. Und linke Hand, rechter Arm. So konnte er sie nicht auf Einrichtungsgegenstände in näherer Umgebung loslassen. Seine Zähne knirschten, sein Kopf dröhnte. Plötzlich brach er aus seinem Kreis hervor, trat mit voller Wucht gegen das Bein seines Schreibtisches, dann verfiel er wieder in sein altes Muster. Er hatte es auch mal mit einem Kreis in die andere Richtung versucht, aber davon wurde ihm schwindelig. Stampfend, schnaubend, so lief er schon seit längerem. Seine Schritte schienen einen Takt für seine Bediensteten vorzugeben, wie ein Metronom. Nur, dass sich wieder keiner in diesen Raum wagte, in dem er schon seit etlichen Minuten wütete. Vielleicht waren es auch schon Stunden. Rechts, links, rechts, links. Wie seine Schritte, so führten ihn seine Gedanken immer im Kreis. Ein Kreis, der noch nicht einmal fähig war die Richtung zu wechseln, selbst das war schon zu viel. Bebend blieb Friedrich abrupt stehen. Ein Würgen war im Raum zu hören, ein Röcheln. Luft wurde zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ausgestoßen. Dann der Ausbruch. Ein heiserer Schrei. Aber er war nicht zu hören, nur Friedrichs Gesicht war zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen. Seine Hände krallten sich so in seine Arme, dass er sicher sein konnte am nächsten Tag blaue Flecken zu haben. Die gleichen Erinnerungen, die ihn vor einer Woche noch gelähmt hatten, ließen ihn nun Zittern. Er spürte förmlich das Messer in seiner Hand, und wie er es seinem Vater zwischen die Rippen rammen konnte. Er wollte spüren, wie seine Knöchel knackten mit der Wucht, mit der er seine Faust im Gesicht seines Vaters versenken wollte. Stattdessen stand er da, in seinem Arbeitszimmer mit keiner Gelegenheit es diesem Bastard heimzuzahlen. Er spuckte das auf den Boden, was sich von seinem Würgen in seinem Mund angesammelt hatte. Wütend starrte er auf den Fleck. Bevor er sich noch selbst bei dem Versuch verletzte den Fleck zu treten nahm er sein Trampeln wieder auf. Rechts, links, rechts, links. Dieser Bastard! Er wagte nicht sich abzulenken. Am Ende würde er sich mit seiner Flöte in Händen wiederfinden, nur, dass die Flöte aus mehr Teilen bestehen würde, als zuvor. Auch seine Bücher waren als Ablenkungsmaterial zu fragil, als, dass er sie hätte lesen können. Und was hatte er sonst? Arbeit etwa? Pah! Nicht, dass es ihn gekümmert hätte, wenn die Briefe seines ergebenen Volkes in Fetzen auf dem Boden gelegen hätten, aber er wollte sich nicht wieder den Tadel seines Sekretärs einhandeln. Außerdem traute er sich nicht seine Arbeit zu verrichten, wenn er kurz davor war jedes Todesurteil, das ihm unter die Nase kam, zu unterschreiben. Am Ende seiner Wut würde er noch sein geliebtes Schoss in Trümmern sehen. Deshalb der Kreis. Rechts, links, rechts, links. Immer dieselbe Richtung. Sonst würde ihm schwindelig.

**Szene 9**

Das erste Mal seit einer Woche sahen sie sich wieder. Friedrich wollte diesem Mann gar nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. In diese verdammten, grünen Augen, die ihn anfunkelten, als wüssten sie alles, was in seinem Kopf so vorgeht. Wie als könnte diese Person sich jemals anmaßen zu wissen, was in ihm vorgeht. Wie als könnte er. Schnaubend ließ sich Friedrich nicht gerade anmutig auf den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. Seine Gereiztheit tat ihm keinen Gefallen, das wusste er. Gerade nicht in einer militärischen Besprechung. Gerade nicht in einer Besprechung mit diesem Mann. Mit dem Mann, dessen Augen so unglaublich Nerv tötend funkelten. Sie lachten ihn aus, da war er sich fast sicher. Sie lachten ihn aus, wie er da gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen in seinem Arbeitszimmer hockte. Wie er sich zurückzog, wie er den Kopf einzog. Wie er die Augen senkte, dass er ja nichts von anderen Menschen sehen musste. Genauso lachten sie ihn aus. Diese funkelnden, kleinen Biester. Dieser Mann, dieses Biest, mit dieser braunen Haut. Mit diesen weißen Zähnen. Mit diesen Narben. Die hatte Friedrich auch. Nicht unbedingt im Gesicht, aber er hatte sie auch. Er hatte sie alle. Und wie als würden sie sich vor den Blicken anderer Schämen ließen sie sich von losen Stofffetzen verdecken, die Friedrich edle Kleidung nannte. Alles Schweinekrüppel, alles. Es klopfte. Friedrich fuhr sich durch seine Locken, die es ihm nicht wert waren von einer teuren Perücke verdeckt zu werden. Auf dem Portrait, ja da hatte er das Ding aufgehabt. Und das hatte gejuckt. Aber hier nicht, nicht jetzt. Vielleicht wäre es angesichts seines Besuches angebracht gewesen. Aber nicht hier. Nicht, wo er sich wie zuhause fühlte. Seit langem. Es war ihm zuwider seine Stimme so laut zu erheben, er mochte es auch nicht so laute Stimmen zu hören. Aber in dieser Situation war es unabdingbar. Er richtete sich auf und befahl mit herrischem Ton: „Herein.“ Und ein Diener öffnete die Tür für den Gast. Diese grünen Biester. Da waren sie wieder. Und diesmal schmähte er den Blick nicht. Und sie bohrten sich in seine grauen Augen, in denen sich ein Sturm wiederspiegelte. Aufbrausend und ohne Gnade. Mit fester Handgeste bat er seinen Gast sich zu setzen. Oder nein, er bat nicht. Er war der König. Er befahl. Und dieser Mann hatte ihm Folge zu leisten. Das tat er auch, und wie es Friedrich vorkam mit belustigter Resignation. Das passte Friedrich nicht, aber auch als König sagte man das seinen Gästen nicht. Dieser Katte. Der passte ihm insgesamt nicht. Nur ein halbes Jahr, da hatte er auch schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Viel Schlimmeres. Er würde diesem Mann einfach aus dem Weg gehen, und keiner würde Schaden nehmen. Außer vielleicht Friedrichs Haut, die ohnehin schon sehr blass war, und ohne Zweifel noch blasser werden würde, wenn er immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer hocken würde. Dieses hatte er schon seit Tagen nicht verlassen, was auch seinem Gast schon aufgefallen war, er schwieg aber taktvoll. Die Sitzung zog sich hin. Und das war noch nicht einmal eine Übertreibung. Bis in die späten Abendstunden saßen sie da und beredeten die Möglichkeit eines dritten Krieges gegen Österreich, den Friedrich vehement ablehnte. Schließlich saßen sie schweigend einander gegenüber. Sie hatten vieles beredet, vieles wurde gesagt, und vieles musste noch gesagt werden. „Erfreut sich Majestät bester Gesundheit?“ Das war keines der vielen Dinge. Und Friedrich sah sich zum zweiten Mal mit dem Problem konfrontiert, dass er diesen Mann gerne ohrfeigen würde für seine Dreistigkeit, es aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht konnte. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es sich nicht gehörte für einen König, einen Untergebenen zu ohrfeigen. Als König brauchte man Stil. Da gehörte eine Exekution dazu. Aber wie gesagt fühlte sich Friedrich nicht im Stande dazu, diesem Mann etwas zu tun. Vielleicht waren es diese grünen Augen, die ihn so wissend anfunkelten.

 

**Szene 10**

Er hob langsam das Buch auf. Da lag es immer noch von letzter Woche. Tanzender Staub hatte sich auf dem dicken Einband niedergelassen und hatte dort darauf gewartet, dass jemand ihn störte. Die Sonne schien schon lange nicht mehr durch das Fenster über dem Tisch in der Bibliothek. Die großen Regale, die bis zur Decke ragten wurden in der Dunkelheit zu unheimlichen schwarzen Schatten, die sich über ihn zu beugen schienen. Ihm war so unwohl in diesem Raum, dass er das Buch einfach auf den Sessel legte, ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen seinen rechtmäßigen Platz im Regal zu suchen. Des Nachts sah alles aus wie die Vergangenheit. Seit der unerwünschte Besuch da war, sogar noch mehr als sonst. Sein Arbeitszimmer brachte nicht mehr den gleichen Trost wie noch zuvor. Es erinnerte eher an den Innenhof eines Gefängnisses. Friedrich fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er sich die Decke über den Kopf zog, um seine Augen vor den schrecklichen Bildern zu bewahren. Es war wie als fühlte er sich nicht mehr sicher in Sanssouci, wie als wäre Hans Herman von Katte ein Pilz, der sich in allen Ecken festsetzte. Wie als wäre er eine Plage. Wie als wäre er ein Geist, der Friedrich dazu brachte sich zu wünschen Augen am Hinterkopf zu haben. Kurz und gut, er war in Friedrichs Heiligtum eingebrochen, hatte es sich dort gemütlich gemacht, und er hatte anscheinend nicht vor sich bald von dort wegzubewegen. Friedrich spürte, wie er von Tag zu Tag unruhiger wurde. Er wollte nicht mehr im Garten spazieren gehen, er wollte nicht mehr im Esszimmer sein. Er hatte es sogar so weit gebracht, dass er sich Essen bringen ließ, wo er auch war. Nur sein Arbeitszimmer war ihm geblieben, und auch dieses schien von dem Schatten der Paranoia befallen worden zu sein. Hinter jedem Winkel meinte er die drohende Gestalt seines Vaters zu sehen. Jeder Fleck sah aus wie But. Jeder Schatten wollte ihn anfallen. Und nur das Licht des Tages, oder eben die Bettdecke vermochten die schlimmsten Ängste zu vertreiben. Solange er sich darauf konzentrierte konnte er den Wahnsinn davon abhalten ihn zu fangen. „Ich erfreue mich bester Gesundheit.“, hatte er zwischen zwei heftigen Atemzügen geknurrt. Ein respektvolles Nicken war seine Antwort gewesen. „Ich spiele die Flöte generell nur für mich.“, hatte er ihm mitgeteilt, während er daran dachte, wie viel das Briefpapier kosten würde, auf dem das Todesurteil von Hans Herman von Katte stehen würde. Und ein respektvolles Nicken war seine Antwort gewesen. Noch nicht einmal eine Entschuldigung, wie es solch invasive Fragen verlangt hätten. Und noch immer rauchte Friedrichs Kopf, wenn er daran dachte, wie unverschämt dieser Katte doch gewesen war. So unverschämt, und das musste er ein halbes Jahr lang noch ertragen. Bei so viel Zorn fielen ihm allerdings immer viele, schöne Zeilen ein. Er suchte schon ein Reimwort für Sackgesicht. Wie vom Teufel besessen rannte Friedrich von der Bibliothek in sein Arbeitszimmer, dort hatte er Feder und Papier. Hastig riss er Schublade für Schublade auf, damit ihm ja nicht die Worte aus dem Gedächtnis verschwinden wollten. Und schon wurden die ersten Buchstaben aufgeschrieben. Überlegend kaute er am Ende der Feder. Da er sich nicht hingesetzt hatte lag es nahe wieder aufzustehen. Beim Spazieren konnte er am besten nachdenken. Ungeachtet der Nachtruhe seines Mitbewohners riss er die Tür zum nächsten Zimmer auf und knallte sie ebenso geräuschvoll wieder zu. Das Mondlicht fiel durch die Fenster in langen Streifen über die Verzierung der Wände, über die Bilder und über die speziell angefertigten Möbel. Wäre Friedrich nicht so versunken gewesen in seinen Gedanken, so hätten ihn die Licht und Schattenspiele einen Schrecken eingejagt. Sein Herz pochte aber vor Zorn und auch vor Aufregung in seiner Brust, er war Feuer und Flamme. Dieses Gedicht verlangte praktisch danach geschrieben zu werden. Noch eine Zeile fand ihren Weg von seinem Kopf auf das Papier. Er war im Speisesaal angelangt und stand vor der nächsten Tür. Alle Gedanken an ein Gedicht waren verflogen. Auf der anderen Seite dieser Türen erwartete ihn der Parasit, der sich eingenistet hatte. Hatte er die Bilder umgehängt? Hatte er im Schrank seine Klamotten hängen? Ganz bestimmt. Hatte er den Kopf dahin gelegt, wo eigentlich die Füße vorgesehen waren? Wie hatte dieses Ungeziefer sich Friedrichs Schoss zu eigen gemacht? Er wollte die Tür nicht einmal anfassen. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie dieses Ding in sein Reich eingedrungen war, in seine Privatsphäre. Er wollte nicht dran denken. Er starrte mit leerem Blick noch eine Weile auf die hölzerne Tür. Diese Barriere würde er nicht überwinden wollen. Dann drehte er sich hastig um. Ihm war auf einmal kalt geworden. Die Schatten der Nacht wirkten plötzlich lebhafter als zuvor. Schwer atmend kam er wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer an und dort versteckte er sich unter seiner Decke. Schlafen konnte er aber lange nicht.

**Szene 11**

Trotz Unvollständigkeit war sein Gedicht einer Antwort würdig gewesen. Er hatte es in seiner Eile fallen gelassen. Und als er kam, um es zu holen war er erst erleichtert gewesen sein Gedankengut  gesichert zu haben, dann hatte er den Zettel aber umgedreht, und da hatte etwas gestanden. Erst dachte er, er hätte sein Gedicht auf einen schon benutzten Zettel geschrieben, aber bei näherem Hinsehen, hatte sich die Schrift als ein zweites Gedicht entpuppt, welches nicht seiner eigenen Feder entsprungen war. Wutentbrannt hatte er das Papier zerfetzt, und es dann verbrannt, bis auch das letzte Aschekorn noch einmal verbrannt war. „Der König mit den grauen Augen, scheint zu sehr an sich zu glauben. Etikette und Manieren neigt er im Alter zu verlieren. Schreibt Gedichte über Gäst‘, lässt sie vor der Tür dann liegen. Eitelkeit und auch der Rest wollen den Verstand besiegen.“ Nachdem das Papier nicht mehr existierte bereute es Friedrich doch ein wenig es verbrannt zu haben. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben konnte, so fand er das Gedicht schon ein bisschen komisch. Heimlich hätte er es aufbewahrt, nur für seine eigenen Augen bestimmt. Er hätte es rausgeholt, wenn er guter Laune war und hätte sich daran erfreut, dass jemandem seine Augen aufgefallen waren. Das hätte ihn gefreut. Und die Tatsache, dass es jemanden gab, der mutig genug war sich so etwas zu trauen. Sein eigenes Gedicht war ja auch nicht gerade nett gewesen.

**Szene 12**

Wieder einmal saß er regungslos da. Diesmal hatte es ihn im Garten erwischt. Mit dem Gesicht zum Schloss gewendet saß er. Er betrachtete nicht den kunstvollen Brunnen, er betrachtete nicht die teilweise blühenden Obstbäume. Er betrachtete auch nicht sein Schloss, welches sein ganzer Stolz war. Er sah nur diese Hände. Und ein rollender Kopf. Und das Blut. Es hatte gespritzt. Über den Steinboden, über den Holzpflock. Sie hatten vorne bei der Kehle angefangen. Wie Anfänger, oder es war Absicht gewesen. Das Blut war hervorgequollen. Mit einem letzten Gurgeln der Kehle war es über sein Gesicht gespritzt. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie hatten rumgesäbelt. Seine Augen hatten sich nach hinten in den Schädel gedreht, es war gespenstig still gewesen. Das Messer wurde an der Seite des Halses entlang geführt. Ein Knacken war zu hören, als die Wirbelsäule zertrennt wurde. Triumphierend war der Kopf nach oben gehalten worden. Das Blut war nach unten getropft. Das Gesicht, dass nichts mehr sehen konnte war blass gewesen, oh so blass. Und diese Totenstille. Er hatte nicht wegsehen können von diesen Augen, die nur noch weiß zeigten. Eingefroren für immer. Ein verstümmeltes Abbild des Menschen, der dort einmal gekniet hatte. Leblos war der Körper zur Seite weggesackt. Ein dumpfes Platschen hatte die Stille durchschnitten, als der Körper der Leiche in die Pfütze des eigenen Blutes kippte. Dieses blasse Gesicht mit diesen blassen Lippen, die er einst geküsst hatte. Es hatte sich für immer eingebrannt. Ein Bild, das er zum vergessen nicht bereit war, oder fähig. Es lag dort vor seinen Augen. Und es blieb dort vor seinen Augen. Für immer. Beim Essen sah er nur den abgetrennten Kopf, er sah das Blut. Er konnte kein rohes Fleisch mehr essen. Es würde sich in seinem Mund zu Eingeweiden verwandeln. Er saß, und dachte. Er dachte viel. Der Sturm in seinen Augen hatte sich gelegt, er war zu müde zum wüten geworden. Friedrich starrte auf seine Hände, an denen das Blut klebte. Er wünschte sich diese Berührung zurück. Er starrte, und starrte. Es schien niemals aufzuhören. Sie hatten rumgesäbelt. Seine Augen hatten sich nach hinten in den Schädel gedreht, es war gespenstisch still gewesen. Sie waren weit aufgerissen, seine Augen. Das Blut war über sein Gesicht gespritzt, ein letztes Gurgeln. Vorne an der Kehle hatten sie angefangen. Ein rollender Kopf. Er sah nur diese Hände. Nicht nur seine. Ein dumpfes Platschen. Ein Knacken, Totenstille. „Erfreut sich Majestät bester Gesundheit?“ Ein Knacken, Totenstille. Dieses blasse Gesicht mit diesen blassen Lippen, die er einst geküsst hatte. Ein verstümmeltes Abbild. Er hatte gekniet. Sein Gesicht hatte Angst gezeigt. Das Messer an seiner Kehle. Brutal wurde es zur Seite gezogen. An den Haaren wurde sein Kopf nach hinten gezogen. Gesägt, gesäbelt hatten sie. Ein Knacken war zu hören gewesen. Die Wirbelsäule. Ein Würgen. „Majestät!“ Luft kam nicht in seine Lungen. Sein Mund war voll von Blut. Er spuckte, er wendete sich zur Seite. „Majestät!“ Das Blut! Es musste weg. Der metallische Geschmack machte ihn krank. Er spuckte. Er würgte. Seine zittrigen Hände krallten sich an etwas. Seine leblosen Augen waren nach vorne gerichtet, nichts sehend. Noch einmal würgte er. Schleimige Magensäure rann über sein Kinn und tropfte zu Boden. Friedrich versuchte ruhig zu atmen, er schloss seine Augen. Ein, aus, ein, aus. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen. Schlagartig ließ er los, an was er soeben noch Halt gesucht hatte. Stattdessen verdeckte er mit den Handballen die Augen. Die Schwärze, die er wahrnahm war besser als das Rot. „Wollen Majestät sich hinlegen?“ Er öffnete den Mund leicht, damit auch der letzte Rest Schleim aus seinem Mund tropfen konnte. Er rieb sich müde die Augen. Wo waren seine Hunde? Ging es ihnen gut? Er hatte sie seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen. Er schluckte trocken. Er konnte das Licht nicht ertragen, das ihn blenden würde, sobald er die Augen öffnete. Er konnte die grünen Pflanzen nicht ertragen, die sich ihm munter entgegenreckten, ihn dazu aufforderten mit zu wachsen. Sie tanzten im Frühlingswind, der Blumendüfte brachte. Und, oh Gott, er konnte sie alle nicht ertragen. Er krümmte sich noch weiter nach vorne und presste die Hände vor seine Augen. Ein säuerlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und verwandelte sich dort in den unerträglichen Geruch von Blut. „Soll ich einen Arzt rufen lassen?“ Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag registrierte er diese Stimme. Die kannte er, die hatte er schon mal gehört. Er konzentrierte sich auf diese Stimme. Aber sie schwieg wieder. Er presste seine Augenlieder zu so fest er konnte. Mit der rechten Hand suchte er nach etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Seine Finger reckten sich in die Leere auf der Suche. Tastend mit geschlossenen Augen. Ein Schluchzer entkam ihm. Unter normalen Umständen wäre ihm das nie passiert, aber seine Gedanken rasten, er versuchte nicht an diesen leblosen Kopf zu denken. Sein ganzer Arm streckte sich jetzt nach vorne. Und er packte zu. Wie ein Schraubstock krallte sich seine Hand in den weichen Stoff vor ihm. „Majestät, soll ich einen Arzt rufen?“ Friedrich wimmerte ein „Nein.“ Er zog das, was er in Händen hielt näher zu sich, mit einer Kraft, die man diesen dünnen Armen nicht zugetraut hätte. „Nein, nein.“, hauchte er nochmals. „Kommt, ich bringe Eure Majestät auf Ihr Zimmer.“ Friedrich fühlte, wie ihm die Beine unter seinem Körper weggezogen wurden. Er hing in der Luft, bis etwas Warmes ihn an sich zog. Hoffentlich sah ihn sein Besuch nicht so, oder noch schlimmer: sein Gast. Ganz zu schweigen von Hans Herman von Katte. Dann würde er sich wirklich für den Rest des halben Jahres nicht mehr blicken lassen können. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Stoff, von dem er vermutete, dass es seine Bettdecke war. Wenn er jetzt die Augen öffnete, würde er wieder diese Schatten sehen, die darauf warteten, dass er ihnen Beachtung schenkte. Und dann würden sie ihn verschlingen. „Nein, nein.“, er würde sie nicht anschauen. Er musste nur bis morgen warten. Dann würde die Helligkeit kommen, und alles Böse vertreiben. Ein Schaukeln, eine Stimme. Er war doch alleine! Wo kam diese Stimme her? Er wollte ihr zuhören, aber das Rauschen lenkte ihn ab. Schritte konnte er hören. Waren das seine eigenen? Und dann wollte man ihn losreißen, aber er hielt sich fest an dem, was ihn ankerte. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er daran festzuhalten. Aber dann war er alleine. In der Dunkelheit seiner geschlossenen Augen. Es war eine bessere Dunkelheit, als die, die ihn erwarten würde, würde er seine Augen öffnen. Und so wartete er, bis alles vorbei sein würde.

**Szene 13**

„Friedrich!“ Sein Mund war trocken, so trocken. Und seine Augenlieder schwer, dass er sie nicht zu öffnen vermochte. Seine Glieder verkrampft, wie lange konnte er nicht schätzen. Er roch Schweiß. Heiße Luft. Seine Nase war zu, sein Rachen schmerzte. Alles war trocken. „Friedrich!“ Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge durch den Innenraum seines Mundes, staubtrocken. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen, fuhr über die Zähne. Er konnte nichts sehen. Seine Augen waren verkrustet, er fühlte sich verklebt. Sein Kopf dröhnte, ein Zustand, der in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vorkam. Seine Beine waren eingeschlafen, er konnte sie nur als kribbelnde Klumpen wahrnehmen, die an seinem Unterleib hafteten. Er konnte sich generell zu diesem Zeitpunkt schlecht bewegen, seine Gliedmaßen wollten ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. „Friedrich!“ Die Stimme kam näher und gerne hätte er ihr geantwortet, aber er konnte nicht. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm eiskalt, die Bettdecke war weg, aber noch immer wollte kein Muskel sich rühren. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte die besorgte Stimme. Jemand fasste ihn an den Händen, löste sie aus ihrer Krampfhaltung. Er wollte seine Augen öffnen. Vor Anstrengung schielend schaffte er es auch. Jedoch konnte er nur eine verschwommene Gestalt erkennen, die sich über ihn beugte. Ein erschöpftes Wimmern kam über seine Lippen, als er versuchte ihr zu sagen, dass sie seine Hände loslassen solle. Er versuchte sie wegzuziehen, aber sie hielt sie weiterhin mit eisernem Griff fest. „Komm Friedrich, du musst etwas essen.“ Sein Magen rebellierte bei der Vorstellung solide Nahrung aufzunehmen. Erneut ein Wimmern. Sie sollte verdammt noch mal seine Hände loslassen. „Alles wird gut.“ Verdammt noch mal. Sie packte ihn unter den Achseln, überraschend stark für eine Frau. Seine Füße schleiften über den Boden, als sie ihn zu seinem Stuhl transportierte. Dort setzte sie ihn hin. Schlagartig strömte wieder Blut in seine Beine und durchbohrte sie mit einem stechenden Schmerz. „Was machst du auch immer für Sachen.“ Er wusste, dass das kein Vorwurf sein sollte, sie machte sich nur Sorgen. Fahrig machte sie seine Jackenknöpfe auf, und zog ihm die Jacke dann aus. Warum tat sie das? Aber er fühlte sich gleich ein Stück weit besser. Er fror, und ein Zittern zeigte das auch. „Essen.“ Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Und mit sich nahm sie allen Ton. Leer wirkte die Luft. Friedrich atmete tief aus und ein, dann musste er husten. Er konnte seine Hände wieder bewegen, seine Beine waren wieder da, nicht nur nutzlose Klumpen von Fleisch. Aber er stand nicht auf, das war noch zu viel. Und er war sich sicher, dass seine Schwester demnächst wiederkommen würde. Friedrich wusste nicht so recht, wie es zu dieser Situation überhaupt erst gekommen war. Nur noch verschwommen konnte er sich erinnern, was passiert war. Und das war nicht viel. Er konnte sich an eine Stimme erinnern, die ihn gerufen hatte. Etwas hatte ihn gehalten. Die Kälte, das Grauen. Alles nur verwirrende Gefühle, mehr nicht. Und dann war er aufgewacht mit der Stimme von Wilhelmine im Ohr. Die Tür knallte auf, soweit eine schwere Holztür das konnte, und prallte gegen die Wand. Schon eilte Wilhelmine mit einem Tablett auf der Hand zu dem Schreibtisch rüber. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er selber trinken konnte, als sie den Kelch zu seinem Mund führte, aber das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Das kühle Wasser war eine Wohltat und linderte seine Schmerzen in Kehle und Kopf. Als sie das Essen brachte verschloss er den Mund. Verzweifelt und ein wenig genervt packte sie mit ihren starken Fingern seinen Kiefer und drückte das Brot in seinen Mund. „Du brauchst das.“ Wiederwillig kaute er und schluckte. Erst als das passiert war, merkte er, dass er ziemlich hungrig war. Sein Magen krampfte, weil er so lange nichts bekommen hatte. Jetzt schon gierig kam ein heiseres „Mehr.“ Über seine Lippen. „Sofort.“ Fast schon zufrieden fütterte Wilhelmine ihn mit noch mehr, so wie er es verlangt hatte. „Was ist passiert.“, fragte sie, als er mit einem Kopfschütteln andeutete, dass er satt war. Statt ihr zu antworte versuchte er aufzustehen und wurde belohnt mit einem einzelnen taumelnden Schritt, bevor seine Knie nachgaben. Ihm war schwindelig, alles drehte sich. „Ach Friedrich.“ Sie half ihm wieder auf und lenkte ihn zu seinem Stuhl zurück. „Bleib noch ein wenig sitzen.“ Der Schwindel war wieder verflogen, aber Friedrich zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er wiederkehren würde, wenn er wieder stünde. „Jetzt erzähl.“, drängte ihn Wilhelmine, die sich schon ihm gegenüber gesetzt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht.“ Ihn ärgerte seine schwächliche Stimme sehr. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.“

**Szene 14**

Wilhelmine hatte das zweite Gästezimmer bezogen, und Friedrich fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so alleine. Er hatte angefangen wieder mehr zu essen, er hatte viel Flöte geübt in den letzten Tagen, und mehr geschlafen, als in der letzten Woche zusammen. Er hatte seine Tabakdosensammlung sortiert und seine Pelzstrümpfe neu gefaltet. Wenn sie zu dritt bei Tisch saßen, konnte er den anderen kaum in die Augen schauen, aber es wurde langsam besser. Mit Wilhelmine sprach er täglich bei Tee und Gebäck, und die nächste Besprechung mit seinem Gast war noch ein wenig hin. Momentan ging er mit seinen Hunden in dem weitläufigen Garten spazieren und erfreute sich der Natur. Seinem Kopf entsprangen etliche Zeilen für ein schönes Frühlingsgedicht, und er versuchte sie sich zu merken, damit er sie später aufschreiben konnte. Vor ihm lag die Treppe nach unten, und er beschritt sie. Aufgeregt wuselten seine Freunde um ihn herum und entlockten ihm ein Lächeln. Die Sonne wärmte seine Haut und besserte seine Laune erheblich. Ja, seit Wilhelmine da war, war alles besser. Am Fuße der Treppe angekommen ging er eine Runde um den Brunnen, und wanderte dann ziellos in seinem Garten herum. Noch ein Vers kam ihm in den Sinn und er tat sein Bestes ihn sich zu merken. Ein Geräusch lenkte ihn ab und er schaute auf. Da kam Hans Herman von Katte die Treppe runtergeschritten. Er hatte Friedrich anscheinend nicht bemerkt, denn er grüßte nicht, und schaute ihn auch nicht an. Stattdessen setzte er sich an den Brunnen und holte ein kleines, schwarzes Büchlein hervor. Friedrich konnte nicht genau erkennen, was er machte, aber es sah nach Schreiben aus. Hin und wieder schaute Katte auf, besah sich das Schloss und fing dann wieder an eifrig zu schreiben. Zu gerne hätte Friedrich gesehen, was da stand, aber er wollte auch nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen. Schrieb er Gedichte? Eine Schmähschrift über das Schloss? Berechnete er das Volumen seines Schlosses? Einen Brief an seine Verlobte? Ein Stich. Einen Brief an seine Verlobte? Katte wohnte bei ihm im Schloss. Er hatte wahrscheinlich wenig zu tun. Er hatte jede Sekunde frei. Potentielle Sekunden, in denen Friedrich ihn ansprechen könnte. Also rein hypothetisch. Und wenn Friedrich ihn jetzt ansprechen wollen würde? Hätte er da auch Zeit? Oder schrieb er einen Brief an seine Verlobte? Ein Stich. Die Einsamkeit erdrückte ihn plötzlich. Aber Gesellschaft war ihm zuwider. Das ekelhafte Gefühl sollte verschwinden! Und deshalb wandte sich Friedrich ab und ging fort, zusammen mit seinen Freunden.

**Szene 15**

Bei dem nächsten politischen Treffen hatten sie sich nach kurzer Zeit in ein philosophisches Gespräch verbissen. Als sie sich einig wurden, dass sie sich nicht einig werden konnten hatten sie sich wieder dem Militär zugewendet. Aber schon wieder wurden sie nach kurzer Zeit abgelenkt von einer wichtigen philosophischen Frage. Friedrich war das Funkeln der grünen Augen dabei nicht mehr ganz so schlimm vorgekommen. Vielleicht hatte Wilhelmine etwas in seinen Tee geschüttet? Er betrachtete die Tasse genauer, konnte aber nichts feststellen. „Wie ich schon sagte, die Griechen waren uns, was dieses Thema angeht um einiges voraus.“ Friedrich nickte zustimmend und trank doch noch einen Schluck aus der Tasse. Was immer es war, es war nicht schlecht. Er würde später vielleicht mal danach fragen. Als das höfliche Gespräch endete und Katte sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, schweiften Friedrichs Gedanken woandershin. Seit diesem Mittagessen hatte Katte nicht wieder nach dem Flötenspiel gefragt. Es war etwas sehr privates für Friedrich, und er hätte diesem Fremden um nichts in der Welt erlaubt ihm beim Musizieren zuzuhören. Das war zu intim. Hatte der andere gemerkt, wie unwohl Friedrich bei dem Gedanken an einen Zuhörer wurde? Hatte man es in Friedrichs Augen gesehen? Oder war Katte nicht wirklich interessiert an Friedrichs Spiel. Das könnte es auch gewesen sein. Er hatte es als Provokation gesagt. Genauso provozierend, wie das Gedicht, dass Friedrich verbrannt hatte. Er musste schmunzeln, das Gedicht war nie wieder erwähnt worden. Katte war also anscheinend mutiger auf dem Papier, als in einem Gespräch.  Vielleicht war er auch einfach müde gewesen und hatte nicht mitgekriegt, was er da eigentlich tat. Vielleicht war diese ganze Fragerei auch sinnlos, da es sowieso nur noch fünf Monate dauern würde, dann wäre der Gast wieder fort. Der Gedanke bereitete Friedrich Unbehagen. Wie leer das Schloss doch war. Wenn er alleine war, war das Hallen in den Gängen lauter als sonst. Alles Einbildung. Wilhelmine würde bald wieder abreisen und zu ihrem Herzog zurückkehren. Die beiden liebten sich innig. Und er würde da bleiben. Mit den Angestellten, seinen Hunden, der Tabakdosensammlung und den Pelzstrümpfen. Die Gänge würden hallen. Die Bilder würden erstarren. Aber so war es schon immer gewesen. Hallende Gänge, und starre Bilder. Ein Fleck des Trostes war die Bibliothek, aber die Bücher waren so kalt. Er versuchte diese Gedanken abzuschütteln. Er sah es als Zeichen des Trotzes, dass er seinen Tee austrank.

**Szene 16**

Er fand sich wie so oft in der Bibliothek wieder, wo er gemächlich die Regale entlangschritt und die Buchrücken eingehend betrachtete. Worauf hatte er heute Lust? Auf Gedichte? Philosophische Schriften? Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und man konnte sogar die Vögel zwitschern hören. Ein Anlass zur guten Laune also. Und wer würde sich diese gute Laune mit melancholischen Büchern verderben? Entschieden nahm Friedrich das dritte Buch der fünften Reihe von unten aus dem zweiten Regal. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er davor war ein Buch aufzuschlagen, strich er zärtlich über den Einband. Er stellte sich vor, wie viel Gedankengut auf so wenige Seiten komprimiert war. Dann öffnete er es fast schon  feierlich und machte es sich auf seinem Bibliothekssessel gemütlich. Die erste Zeile. Die Tür der Bibliothek ging auf. Friedrich riss seinen Kopf hoch. Wilhelmine? Nein, es war Katte. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schaute in sein kleines, schwarzes Buch. Dieser Raum war nicht für Gäste! Was dachte der sich denn? Bevor Friedrich jedoch einen entrüsteten Ausruf von sich geben konnte, hatte sich Katte schon zu einem Regal gedreht. Er ignorierte Friedrich! Oder wie damals im Garten. Friedrich klappte seinen Mund wieder zu und entschied erstmal nichts zu sagen. Es wäre sicher amüsant, wenn Katte merkte, dass er den König übersehen hatte. Friedrich musste aber noch eine Weile warten, da der Andere sehr lange brauchte, bis er das richtige Buch gefunden hatte. Ein triumphierendes Schnauben. Dann zog er ein dünneres Buch heraus. Friedrich erkannte es als ein eigentlich verbotener Gedichtband, der viele böse Wörter enthielt. Friedrich unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand, der es im Militär so weit gebracht hatte, so etwas lesen würde. Als Katte sich endlich umdrehte, sah er so aus wie ein erschrockener Straßenköter, den man nachts erwischt, wie er Essen klaut. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet als Ausdruck seiner Sprachlosigkeit. Er stand einen Moment einfach nur fassungslos da, bis er sich hastig tief verbeugte. „Eure Majestät! Es tut mir so unendlich leid!“ Friedrich winkte nur ab. Er setzte schon an zu sagen, dass die Bibliothek eigentlich nicht für Besucher war. Aber im letzten Moment zögerte er. Er konnte doch jetzt diesen Mann nicht einfach wegschicken. Wie würde das denn rüberkommen? Aber wenn es das nicht war, dann musste er doch zumindest ein höfliches Gespräch anfangen. „Sie kennen seine Werke?“, fragte er mit höflichem Interesse und machte eine wage Geste in Richtung Buch. In Wirklichkeit interessierte es ihn brennend, wie Katte dazu kam solch Werke zu lesen. Der schien etwas, nein, sogar sehr verlegen und lächelte verunsichert. „Der Autor bringt mit seinen gewählten Worten viel Witz und Verstand rüber.“ Eine generelle Antwort, aber wer würde sich auch frei gegenüber eines Königs äußern. Friedrich wurde überkommen von einer Welle der Bitterkeit. „Die Bibliothek ist nicht für Besucher.“ Mit der rechten Hand wedelte er, wie um eine Fliege zu vertreiben. Das Lächeln war verschwunden. „Ich entschuldige mich vielmals, Eure Majestät.“ Mit mehreren Verbeugungen war Katte weg, das Buch hatte er an den richtigen Platz wieder zurückgestellt. Friedrich verzog wütend das Gesicht. Er dachte gar nicht darüber nach, dass es falsch gewesen war ihn wegzuschicken. Er dachte eher darüber nach, dass er sich solche Ablenkungen nicht leisten konnte, wohl eher nicht wollte. Er konnte sich nicht einem Menschen annähern. Das mit seiner Schwester war in Ordnung, die kannte er schon länger. Aber sich mit irgendeinem Fremden anfreunden, der bald wieder weg sein würde, das ging nicht in Ordnung. Der zweite große Unterschied zu seiner Schwester war, dass sie sich traute zu sagen, was sie dachte. Kein anderer würde das, auch nicht dieser Herr. Ungeachtet dessen, was sich Friedrich von ihm erhoffte, oder wie gerne er jemanden hätte dem er nahe stünde. Die Realität sah anders aus. Eine Freundschaft mit jemandem zu pflegen, der Angst vor ihm hatte, weil er der König war, kam ihm falsch vor. Vielleicht war auch er das Problem. Er war schließlich der König, und er gebärdete sich auch einigermaßen so. Zumindest was Gnadenlosigkeit anging. Und niemand fing eine Beziehung mit dem König an. Er war selbst schuld. Gleichzeitig wäre alles andere auch inakzeptabel gewesen. Er konnte sich als König nehmen, was er wollte, aber eine ehrliche Beziehung kann man nicht erzwingen. Aber keine Hure der Welt hätte das Loch in seinem Herzen füllen können. Wollte er überhaupt, dass es gefüllt wurde?

**Szene 17**

Mit versteinerter Miene sah er seiner Schwester dabei zu, wie sie in die Kutsche stieg. Sie hatte ihn fest umarmt und hatte ihm zugeflüstert: „Mach nichts Dummes, lass dich glücklich sein.“ Friedrich hatte geschwiegen, aber er würde über ihre Worte nachdenken. Sobald sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, vermisste er schon ihre Wärme. Er wäre wieder alleine, zumindest bis zu ihrem nächsten Besuch. Bevor sie eingestiegen war, hatte sie ihm noch zugezwinkert. Die Kutsche wurde immer kleiner, und irgendwann konnte er sie nicht mehr sehen. Katte war auch da gewesen. Wie ein echter Edelmann hatte er ihr in einer Verbeugung die Hand geküsst und ihr alles Gute gewünscht. Friedrich hatte zugeguckt. Wie würde Katte seine Verlobte verabschieden? Auch so distanziert wie seine Schwester. Oder würden sie sich küssen, sich umarmen? Er konnte den Anblick Kattes nicht länger ertragen und wendete sich unauffällig ab. Sie würde wieder zu ihrem Herzog fahren, und er wäre wieder alleine in den Gängen. Der Nachmittagstee würde ins Wasser fallen. Hatte ja keinen Sinn, ohne einen Gesprächspartner. Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Katte ja mit ihm teetrinken könnte, aber mit einem innerlichen Schnauben war die Idee sofort wieder abgetan. Seine Schwester war weg, die Kutsche war nicht mehr zu sehen. Und was jetzt? Er fühlte sich so ratlos. Wie als hätte der Dirigent das Orchester angehalten, weil die erste Geige aufs Klo musste. Nur, dass die erste Geige die einzige war, die das Stück kannte. Und alle waren auf sie angewiesen. Und so musste das Orchester warten, bis die Geige wiederkam. Ein armer, hilfloser Dirigent, das war Friedrich. Genauso erwartungsvoll, wie es wahrscheinlich das Orchester getan hätte, schaute auch Katte  ihn an. Er konnte sich ja schlecht selbst aus der Präsenz des Königs verabschieden. Da kam der Gedanke mit dem Tee wieder. Sollte er ihn einladen? Ein kleiner Plausch? Friedrich schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf. Sie waren doch keine alten Waschweiber beim Lästern. „Ich werde mich nun meinen Hunden widmen.“ Mit diesen Worten schritt er von dannen, in Richtung seiner Hunde. Katte wartete, bis Friedrich eine respektable Distanz entfernt war, dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg zu seinen eigenen Aufgaben.

**Szene 18**

Zum ersten Mal, seit Katte gekommen war, stand er in diesem Raum. Die gelben Wände zusammen mit den Holztieren machten ihn zu dem buntesten im ganzen Schloss. Noch vor wenigen Wochen war er Kreise durch sein Schloss gelaufen, einmal durch alle Räume durch. Und in diesem Raum war er immer eine Weile stehen geblieben, weil er ihm so gut gefiel. Mit den vielen Tieren, die dem Design eine exotische Note verliehen. Es war alles schön bunt und fröhlich. Sein Lieblingszimmer. Aber dann war der Gast gekommen, und dann ging das nicht mehr. Die Anwesenheit seiner Schwester hätte sein Dasein im Gästeflügel gerechtfertigt, aber es war undenkbar sich im Zimmer einer Frau aufzuhalten, die bei einem zu Gast war. Auch wenn es die eigene Schwester war. Immer, wenn sie kam gab er ihr dieses Zimmer. Weil es so fröhlich war. Und jetzt stand er da, im Dunkeln. Und er betrachtete die Tiere, deren niedliche Augen durch die Dunkelheit zu schwarzen ausdruckslosen Murmel geworden waren. Sie schienen ihn von allen Seiten anzustarren und er fühlte sich unwohl. Friedrich drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und schaute dann den Affen an, der seine tote Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Die Blumenverzierungen sahen auch tot aus in der Nacht. Wie verwelkende Blumen, die vereinzelt an der Wand hingen. So gefiel ihm der Raum gar nicht. Vielleicht hätte er Katte diesen Raum geben sollen. Dann hätte er immer, wenn er einschlafen wollte diese Tiere gesehen. Das war ein kindischer Gedanke, das wusste Friedrich. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als zu dem Bett zu schauen und sich vorzustellen, wie Katte, genau wie er, sich unter der Decke verkroch, und hoffte, dass das Tageslicht die Holztiere aufhalten würde. Er würde zitternd einschlafen. Und seine Ruhe finden. Die geschlossenen Augen würden im Traum hin und her zucken. Friedrich konnte seinen Gedanken nicht mehr Einhalt gebieten. Sie gingen weiter, ohne, dass er es hätte verhindern können. Sie zeigten ihm Kattes weiche Haut, die er so gerne berühren wollte, nur um zu schauen, ob sie sich so anfühlte, wie sie aussah. Die vollen Lippen, die im Schlaf leicht geöffnet wären. Die Hände, die er halten könnte. Friedrich starrte den Affen an. Diese toten, schwarzen Augen. Er wendete seine eigenen ab. Dann schaute er schnell wieder hin. Wenn er wegschaute, könnte der Affe sich bewegen. Er musste ihn anschauen. Die Verlobte war ein Problem. Dieser Stich in seiner Brust war ein Problem. Sie würde Kattes weiche Haut berühren. Und seine Hände fassen. Sie würde diese Lippen küssen. Könnte er sie einladen? Sie würde dieses Zimmer bekommen. Und diesen toten Affen anstarren. Dessen Holzaugen sie verfolgen würden, wo sie auch hintrat. Sie würde sich unter der Decke verkriechen. Friedrich versprach sich seiner Schwester nächstes Mal ein anderes Zimmer zu geben. Ein schöneres, eins, dass nicht durch die Nacht zum Leben erweckt wurde. Die Verlobte würde hier schlafen. Und er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen, zu dem ihn sein Hirn geführt hatte. Wieder einmal floh er in sein Arbeitszimmer, ließ das braungewordene Gelb hinter sich. Mit ihm den Gedanken an die Verlobte, an den Affen, und an den Gästeflügel allgemein.

**Szene 19**

Es war abends, noch nicht ganz dunkel, aber dunkel genug, dass Friedrich wieder das Gefühl hatte, die Schatten würden ihn anfallen. Beunruhigt, getrieben von einer lautlosen Energie, lief er im altbekannten Kreis. Er sehnte sich jetzt den Trost seiner Schwester herbei, aber er wusste im Gästeflügel würde er nur Katte finden. Wie gerne hätte er jemanden, der immer zur Verfügung stand, nachdem er nur die Arme strecken musste. Das wäre seine Schwester gewesen, wäre sie denn da. Aber sie war nicht da. Sie war bei ihrem scheiß Herzog. Er fing wieder mit dem Stampfen an. Er wusste nicht wohin mit der Energie, die durch seine Adern raste. Sie machte ihn wütend. Wie als könnte er jedem, der reinkam, ins Gesicht schlagen. War das nur Selbstmitleid, in dem er gerade zerfloss, oder waren es legitime Gefühle, die zum Ausdruck kamen? Wollte er diese Frage überhaupt beantworten? Wohl eher nicht. Es wäre nämlich wahrscheinlich Ersteres gewesen. Diese Einsamkeit fraß ihn von Innen, und erst jetzt erkannte er das. Rechts, links, rechts, links. Dabei war es schon spät. Und Katte wollte wahrscheinlich schlafen. Seit wann kümmerte ihn das? Wie als Protest stampfte er noch lauter. Das Parkett knarzte unter seinen beschuhten Füßen. Mit jeder Runde sah er das Feldbett, das wie jeden Abend dort von seinen Dienern aufgebaut wurde. Er konnte aber nicht mal daran denken sich jetzt schlafen zu legen. Diese Anfälle von Ruhelosigkeit waren grauenhaft, da sie meist verbunden waren mit Wutanfällen. Die Tür ging auf. Wie gebissen fuhr Friedrich herum und funkelte die Person wütend an, außer sich vor Wut. „Verzeihung, Eure Majestät. Ich klopfte, doch niemand antwortete. Ich wollte mich nur Eurer Gesundheit versichern.“ Ehe Friedrich es sich versah war er schon quer durch den Raum marschiert. Er wusste nicht, was ihn besessen hatte. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr Herr über seinen eigenen Körper, mehr, als würde er von außen zuschauen. Seine Finger packten Katte am Kragen und zogen ihn zu sich. Dieser war zu verblüfft und überwältigt, um irgendetwas zu tun. Vielleicht war es auch, weil er dem König nicht ins Gesicht schlagen konnte. Brutal presste Friedrich seine Lippen auf die von Katte, während er nach hinten stolperte. Sofort übernahm er die Kontrolle über den Kuss und zwang gewaltsam die Lippen des anderen auseinander. Dieser hatte inzwischen die Hände gehoben, hatte sie auf die Oberarme Friedrichs gelegt und versuchte sich wegzudrücken. Aber Friedrich hielt erbarmungslos fest. Als er beim Feldbett angekommen war ließ er ab vom Mund Kattes, seine Wut ungemildert. Die Energie rauschte nur noch stärker durch seinen Körper. Der Kuss hatte ihn mit Leben gefüllt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und er wollte mehr von diesem Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl wirklich am Leben zu sein. Und er war egoistisch. Ein egoistischer König. Er wirbelte sie beide schwungvoll rum und drückte Katte nach unten auf die Matratze. Augenblicklich war er wie ein Raubtier über ihm. Kalkulierender, scharfer Blick, wilder graue Augen. Und verwirrtes und ein wenig verängstigtes Grün starrte ihm entgegen. Nun ließ Friedrich von dem Kragen ab und umrahmte Kattes Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Er drückte sich an Kattes Körper, beugte sich für einen weiteren Kuss herunter. Bald lagen beide nach Luft schnappend da, aber Friedrich hörte nicht auf. Er würde nicht aufhören, bis dieses Loch in seiner Brust gefüllt war. Ungeduldig zerriss er das Hemd Kattes. Das laute Reißen des Stoffes wurde begleitet von Keuchen, vom Quietschen des Feldbettes, und von den protestierenden Lauten Kattes. Und er verschlang diese weiche, sanfte Haut. Er nahm ihren Geruch auf. Er fühlte, tastete, saugte, erkundete und benutzte diesen Körper, der unter ihm lag. Mehr war er nicht, nur ein Körper. Als er endlich genug hatte drehte er Katte kurzerhand auf den Bauch. Dort hielt er Kattes Arme fest in einem schmerzhaften Griff. „Majestät.“, keuchte Katte. Aber Friedrich hörte nichts. Er konnte nichts hören. Nur das Blut, das durch seinen ganzen Körper raste. Ihm war heiß und kalt zu gleich. Mit einer Hand hielt er noch immer die Handgelenke Kattes und mit der anderen schob er seine Hose nach unten. Er konnte nicht klar denken, war wie im Delirium. Ohne Vorwarnung drang er in Kattes Körper ein, in dieses enge, warme Loch menschlichen Fleisches. Ein Schmerzensschrei hallte durch das Schloss. Und diesmal hörte Friedrich. Er hielt inne, er fand sich in seinem Körper wieder. Unter ihm lag sein Gast. Erschrocken, geradezu panisch musste er feststellen in welcher Position sie sich befanden. Sein Verstand wurde umhüllt von einer Ziellosigkeit. Schlagartig ließ er los. Was hatte er getan? Entsetzt taumelte er nach hinten, seine Augen stumpf nach vorne gerichtet, wie so oft. Was war passiert? Er stieß an die Wand hinter sich und sank daran nieder. Mit zitternden Fingern zerrte er seine Hose wider hoch. Wieso. Er umarmte sich selber und schloss fest die Augen. Das war alles nur ein Traum. Aber auch ein Traum wäre schlimm genug gewesen. Das war nicht wirklich passiert. Die erste Träne seit Jahren rann ihm über sein Gesicht. Nein, nein. Das war nicht passiert. Er bildete es sich nur ein. Er hörte ein Stöhnen. Panisch schaute er auf, und dann stand er auf und taumelte aus dem Zimmer. Nur weg von der Realität, weg von der Untat, die er begangen hatte. Kein Ort war sicher, wo sollte er hin? Kein Ort war sicher. Die Schatten jagten ihn wieder, sie wurden länger. Kein Ort war sicher. Sein Atem ging schnell und gehetzt, er rannte. Aus dem Schloss, in den Garten, die Treppe runterstolpern. Er verfehlte eine Stufe, fiel. Mit voller Wucht krachte er auf die Stufen. Und blieb regungslos liegen.

**Szene 20**

Da saß er, den Blick starr auf die Wand gerichtet. So dachte er oft nach. Er dachte auch über vieles nach. Seine sturmgrauen Augen enthielten in seinem versteinerten Gesicht wohl noch am meisten Leben. Diese Phasen hatte er immer noch, doch sie wurden seltener. Katte war noch da, er war geblieben, und Friedrich konnte es kaum fassen. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit waren schwächer geworden, sie hatten ihren Klammergriff gelockert. Er konnte atmen. Katte war geblieben. Er zwang Friedrich sogar regelmäßig zum Essen. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Friedrich warm ums Herz. Katte hatte ihn gefunden. „Majestät?!“ Und er hatte in zittriger Stimme erklärt, dass er diesen Titel nicht wert war. Und er hatte sich zur selben Zeit geschämt dafür, dass er diese Wärme genoss. „Friedrich.“, hatte Katte bestimmt gesagt und ihm mit einem Lächeln fest in die Augen geschaut. „Wir können lernen.“ Dieser Satz war das Erlassen Friedrichs Schuld und gleichzeitig ein Versprechen für die Zukunft gewesen. Er war nicht unfehlbar, aber er konnte lernen, er hatte viel zu lernen. Zusammen mit Katte. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn jedes Mal, wenn er an die Zukunft dachte. Er hatte umgehend einen Brief an seine Schwester geschickt, der die neusten Ereignisse enthielt. Sogar diese eine Nacht. Daran wollte Friedrich nicht denken. Es war viel passiert, und sie lernten immer noch. Friedrich hatte zum Beispiel vor kurzem herausgefunden, was dieses kleine Büchlein von Katte enthielt: Gedichte. Eine Gemeinsamkeit auf die sie aufbauen konnten. Daraufhin hatten sie zusammengesessen und zusammen gedichtet. Friedrich riss sich aus seiner Starre, etwas, was ihm früher nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Aber seit er Trost fand, jedes Mal, wenn er seinen furchteinflößenden Vater vor sich sah, oder den abgehackten Kopf seines Liebhabers, seitdem wurde es leichter das Gewicht der Vergangenheit zu tragen. Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die braunen Locken. Es war an der Zeit seine Tabakdosensammlung neu zu sortieren.


	2. Chapter 2

Also für alle, die es interessiert, das Schmähgedicht von Friedrich an Katte gibt es wirklich und wurde extra für diese Fanfiktion von Melian12 geschrieben.

 

Friedrich über Katte – Schmähgedicht

 

Der Bastard mit den grünen Augen

Will mir überhaupt nicht taugen

Darum mag ich ihn auch nicht

Dieses alte Sackgesicht!

Er soll mich nicht mehr länger stören

Wollte mich beim Flöten hören

Als wärs ein öffentlicher Brauch

Mein Schloss das hasst er sicher auch!

Sitzt den ganzen Tag im Garten

Beschwert sich nicht mal übers Warten

Isst seine Kartoffeln brav

Verreck doch bitte nachts im Schlaf!

 

 

**An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch eine Fanfiktion von ihr anpreisen namens "Preußischer Frühling", die zu der Reihe "Katte und sein Großer Friedrich" gehört. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit.**


End file.
